


Break

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "YED!John/Dean; emphasis on the fact that it's non-con for John as well as for Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

John watched as his son flew across the room, could feel the force Azazel used to propel him from where he'd been pinned to the wall. Dean landed face down on the bed, body bouncing lightly with the impact, and when he settled, he _really_ settled, sinking into the mattress as if a massive weight were pushing down on him. John's body took slow, deliberate steps toward Dean. He felt his feet hit the floor inside his boots, felt his arms brush his sides with the forward motion. Felt his cock start to fill and harden. His mind wouldn't accept what Azazel seemed to be planning to do, not even when he watched in horror as his hands reached out and under Dean to roughly open his jeans and tug them off. _No_ , he screamed, _don't you even fucking do this, do not fucking touch him, you son of a bitch._

The words echoed through his head and never left his lips.

He felt a surge of arousal as Dean's body was bared, both part of him and strangely not. He also felt a surge of disgust that was solely his and a towering rush of smug possession that was wholly not. The jeans were tossed aside and his hands reached out again, sliding slowly up the backs of Dean's thighs, pushing his legs further apart. _No, no, no_ , he moaned, the words full of anguish this time instead of rage, but still full of fear. He could see Dean trembling, shivers twitching through the muscles of his back and legs. _Don't do this, please, don't you hurt my son, don't make me hurt my son. I'll give you anything, make a deal, whatever you want, just please, don't do this._

 _But what I want is your son_. The words curled around his mind and stopped him cold. _I need him, John. And look at how beautiful he is, how afraid._ John's fingers trailed over Dean's skin, tracing freckles, dipping between the cheeks of his ass. John felt the wrinkled skin of Dean's hole and wanted to vomit. _He'll never trust you again, you know. Not completely. Never be Daddy's perfect soldier again. Even though his mind knows it isn't really you - not completely - his body won't ever forget this. I'll make sure of that. A house divided against itself cannot stand, and Winchester house will fall tonight. You won't be able to win if you can't stand together, John, and this is a battle I can't afford to lose. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. You can't stop it._

And he couldn't. He railed and screamed and tried every trick, every prayer, every rite he could think of and nothing worked. His body moved away from Dean still pressed into the mattress, his hands rifled through Dean's bag and found lube - _want it to feel so good, John, so much guilt to go around_ \- his fingers, obscenely slicked, worked roughly into Dean's body and opened him up. He heard Dean whimper once, when he felt his fingertips press into something firm inside Dean and Dean's hips jerked. Azazel laughed with his voice and used his fingers to make Dean jerk again.

Finally his fingers slid free, Dean's hole gaping open and empty, glistening with traces of lube. He watched as his jeans were opened, his cock freed from cotton briefs, tried and failed to close his eyes as the remaining lube was smeared over his length. He'd never been less aroused in his life. He'd always sort of understood the difference between fucking and making love, between physical impulse and emotional connection, but he knew the distinction to his bones now. His dick pushed steadily into his son's trembling body and he knew both that he would come and that it would irreparably break him.


End file.
